3dhistoricalclosetfandomcom-20200213-history
3D Historical Closet Wiki
= Welcome to the Historical Closet! = Here you will find collections of information about how to create accurate historical representations of the clothing worn in different times and places using commercial and free 3D resources. We're interested in making historical clothing and objects that are as authentic as possible. This covers many areas from fabric and dyes, decoration and styles to how much flesh should show and where or the correct body shapes from corseting. All of this needs research and information sharing. We hope to cover a range of periods and cultures. Trying to 'get it right' is important for historical renders but can also help make fantasy work more consistant and convincing. What we have made Historical Closet Items Clothing, textures and props ---- Resources There are a number of ways to browse our information links: Regions European: Eastern and western European and related colonies Asian: Japan, China, India, etc. Islamic: Near East, N Africa, Middle East, al Andalus Americas: Mayan, Aztec, Inca Eras Early cultures and civilizations Roughly up to 500AD. Medieval 500-1400 AD Early Modern 1400-1800 AD Nineteenth century 1800-1914 Twentieth century Materials and Techniques Fabrics Cloth, weaving and dyes; leatherwork Decoration Embroidery and printing Body shaping Corsets, crinolines, farthingales and padding Artifacts Personal Items Purses, parasols or pocket watches General Items Pots, books or pitchforks Furniture Buildings Photos_by_Baglet Useful References Marquise Period Costumes SiteMiddle Ages through to 20th century Reenactment's Costume Supplier Alter YearsMedieval through to 1950's Embroiderer's Guild EnglandImages and also books for purchase Royal School of Needlework Info on textiles Victoria and Albert Museum textile collection and costume and jewellery collections and Searchable database Costume History at The Costumer's Manifesto Links to Costume resources by period Metropolitan Museum, NY Highlights of the textile collection Costume collection at Manchester Museum, UK - dress from 17th to 20th centuries including some working clothes ---- Books Janet Arnold 1972 Patterns of Fashion 1: The Cut and Construction of Women's Clothing, 1660–1860 Janet Arnold 1977 Patterns of Fashion 2: Englishwomen's Dresses and Their Construction C.1860-1940 Janet Arnold 1985 Patterns of Fashion: The Cut and Construction of Clothes for Men and Women c1560-1620 Janet Arnold 2008 Patterns of Fashion 4: The Cut and Construction of Linen Shirts, Smocks, Neckwear, Headwear and Accessories for Men and Women C. 1540-1660 Norah Waugh 1994 The Cut of Women's Clothes, 1600-1930 Norah Waugh 1987 The Cut of Men's Clothes: 1600-1900 Valery M. Garrett 1988 Traditional Chinese Clothing: in Hong Kong and South China, 1840-1980 Jean Hunnisett 1996 Period Costume for Stage & Screen: Patterns for Women's Dress, Medieval-1500 Nancy Bradfield 1997 Costume in Detail: 1730-1930 Nancy Bradfield 1997 Historical Costumes of England 1066-1968 Jean Hunnisett 1986 Period Costume for Stage and Screen: Patterns for Women's Dress 1500-1800 Jean Hunnisett 2001 Period Costume for Stage & Screen: Patterns for Outer Garments : Cloaks, Capes, Stoles and Wadded Mantles Ruth M. Green 1995 The Wearing of Costume: The Changing Techniques of Wearing Clothes and How to Move in Them, from Roman Britain to the Second World War Douglas W. Gorsline 1994 What People Wore: 1,800 Illustrations from Ancient Times to the Early Twentieth Century Jennifer Scarce 2002 Women's Costume of the Near and Middle East Patricia R. Anawalt 2007 The Worldwide History of Dress ---- Historical Closet Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Photos_by_Baglet